


Bad Dream

by KseniyaChe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Romance, Canon Related, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KseniyaChe/pseuds/KseniyaChe
Summary: The silence was cut by a shrill scream. Before Lotor realized what he was doing, he found himself in Allura's chambers and hurriedly, almost at a run, approached her bed.Allura had a nighmare and Lotor here for her to comfort.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightning_Strikes_Again](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Strikes_Again/gifts).



“No, no… Father…”

Lotor slowed down. He slept badly at the Castle of Lions. He often whiled away the night hours in the vast library, until the ship's system announced that the wake would take place in a couple of wargs. He was just going to his chambers to rest a little, but not directly. The Emperor did not realize whether he was doing it on purpose, or it just happened, but every night he passed by the Princess's chambers, unconsciously slowing down his silent step near the door. Lotor more and more often caught himself thinking about Allura. If she slept badly and there were shadows under her eyes, he always noticed it; when she was in high spirits, it seemed that even the Castle was getting brighter. A few days ago he suddenly found himself looking at her profile as she studied another manuscript of her father.

“Stupid, this is stupid,” Lotor repeated to himself, resolutely discarding any possibility of deepening into his own feelings. It was complicated. Too complicated. A plan is a plan, and it must be followed, but it is so difficult to do it when Allura raises her blue eyes shining with admiration and joy.

And the more he was here, in the stronghold of the Voltron Coalition, the less he wanted to leave this place. Lotor had long taught himself not to yield to feelings — because it always threatened to turn into a tragedy. It seems that this time he had almost no chance.

“No-o-o!”

The silence was cut by a shrill scream. Before the Emperor realized what he was doing, he found himself in Allura's chambers and hurriedly, almost at a run, approached her bed.

She sat on the bed, clenching the sheet in her fists, staring unseeingly in front of her, and swaying back and forth, repeating over and over again, “This is not true, this is not true…” Something unpleasantly budged in Lotor's chest. Allura now looked so defenseless, not at all like the one he watched every day. Thick hair was disheveled and fell on her wet forehead, tears flowed down her cheeks. Lotor could not bear it, he carefully knelt by the bed and called softly.

“Princess…” 

She did not react.

“Allura,” he said louder and gently touched her hand, clenched into a fist with such force that the dark skin turned deathly pale.

She twitched and looked at him, not knowing who was in front of her.

“Hush, it's me,” he spoke as gently as possible. “You screamed in your sleep.”

It took her a few ticks to figure out where she was and who was in front of her. She staggered back at first, and for the first time Lotor saw the fear of him in her eyes. But then Allura blinked, chasing away the remnants of sleep. She slowly ran her hand over her face, looking with surprise at the tears left on her palm. Then she turned even more slowly to Lotor.

“What happened? Why are you here? What time is it now?” she tried to recover, raining questions to restore the chain of events. And suddenly her eyes widened and she gasped in fright.

“Hush,” Lotor continued to stroke her hand with his thumb, which was still clinging to the sheet. “It's just a bad dream.”

He felt sorry for her. He also had nightmares. Which were usually not nightmares at all, but his real life. Memories from the past that burned with fire, turning the heart into a lifeless stone. This was until the moment when he began to recognize Allura. She did not know what kind of power she had over him. And he would never admit it to her.

“How… how did you get in?”

“Um…” The question took him by surprise. “The door was not locked.”

“Strange,” Allura closed her eyes, remembering if she really could have left the door unlocked. And then she suddenly looked at his hand, which was still on top of hers. She barely noticeably pulled her hand. Lotor immediately understood and let go of her. 

“Are you feel better?” he asked.

“A little.”

The Princess's breathing was really getting calmer with every tick. The tears are almost dry. What could have shaken her so much?

“Well, since you feel better, I'll better go.”

Lotor rose from his knees, turning towards the door.

“Wait!” Allura called out to him. “You… could you… I…”

Even in the low neon light of the room, Lotor could see her cheekbones redden. Well, he understood perfectly well, admitting own weaknesses is so not royal.

“If you want, I'll stay here for a while until you fall asleep again.”

“Yes,” she replied with noticeable relief. “Please.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” he smiled slightly at her, hoping to make her smile in return.

The title appeal really worked. Allura's shoulders relaxed noticeably, her lips quivered. She leaned back on the pillows, glancing at her mice, who were sleeping peacefully, despite the fact that their mistress screamed in her sleep.

Lotor towered over her, not sure what to do next. He walked over to an upholstered chair and, throwing back the hem of his coat, sank into it, crossing his legs. From where he was, he could see the full shape of Allura, but he could not see if she was sleeping or not. Lotor decided to sit here for a few doboshes, and then leave, so as not to provoke unnecessary rumors.

Absolute silence reigned in the room, not even their breathing could be heard. Lotor propped his cheek on his hand and, staring somewhere at the head of Allura's bed, let his thoughts float freely from one object to another. But one way or another, they kept returning to the Princess, and the Emperor allowed himself something that he had never allowed before: he tried to imagine what it would be like if she accepted his proposal for a matrimony, mentioned only once and briefly. But if to think about it thoroughly, there was a grain of sound in it. Their marriage would become a symbol of a new era for the entire universe. Political marriage, of course. Although… who knows? No, no, it's better not to know. Allura is an excellent diplomat, the embodiment of light, with her mere presence she inclines entire nations to the side of the Coalition. Of course, if Voltron is behind her. But where will he go? This is the creation of her father.

Unlike Zarkon, Lotor was never obsessed with Lions and Voltron, never dreamed of becoming one of the paladins. He liked independent play more. To be a part of a team doesn't really suit him. Although Lotor knew how to adjust, and say what other people want to hear, and still turn everything in his favor. But speaking about team game, take his generals. Where are they now? Not with him. And most likely against him. It's a pity.

So, Allura as a life companion is ideal. Smart, talented, beautiful, courageous — shouldn't write it off. Real princess. He couldn't find a better partner. Lotor sighed involuntarily, and Allura in response to this quietly called him:

“Are you here?”

“Yes. Do not worry.”

“I can't sleep,” Allura said and sounded like a child.

“It's okay if the dream was so bad,” he said. “Think of something good.”

“I can’t. This nightmare is spinning in my head.”

Her voice trembled as she spoke, and Lotor got up, going to the bed.

He hesitated for a moment, and then asked, leaning slightly and gesturing towards the bed:

“May I?..

“Oh…” Allura fidgeted, blushing, but then nodded.

The Emperor carefully lowered himself onto the bed beside her, diligently keeping a sufficient distance.

“Maybe if you tell me, hm… share, you will feel better?”

Allura looked up at him, biting her lower lip. Then she looked away again.

“I don’t know if this is appropriate. The thing is…” She hesitated.

“The thing is?..” Lotor almost deliberately played with his voice, knowing that few people can resist the way it sounds, and Allura wasn’t one of them. He, to admit, became very curious about what the princess had dreamed about.

“In that…” Allura, closing her eyes, quickly shook her head on the pillow, “It's just a bad dream,” she said as if to herself.

“I don’t insist, it should be your decision,” the Emperor suddenly retreated.

Allura looked into his eyes again. Long and inquiring, weighing all the pros and cons. She fidgeted in bed again, propping herself up on the pillows, and he moved a little closer, ready to listen to all her secrets.

“In my dream your father killes mine.” She slowly spoke each word. “And I saw it.” She looked straight ahead and spoke faster, Lotor saw her worry, her chest heaving unevenly, and her fingers were again intertwined in the lock. “Altea was on fire. There are screams everywhere, wounded people. And my father… he falls to his knees, struck down by the sword.”

“But this is already in the past,” Lotor replied sadly, knowing with sadness that although he was not to blame, he was somehow involved in what happened.

“That's not all,” Allura looked into his eyes again and moved closer. Her voice went to a whisper. “Everything is changing. I'm in the Castle, on the bridge, and I'm talking to the father's hologram, just like we did before I had to destroy it. He… says that… I shouldn't trust you.” As if embarrassed by her words, she lowers her eyes, and her eyelashes cast long shadows on her cheekbones. “And… then, then suddenly I'm back in Altea, but instead of your father, you, and you destroy my people. You've killed so many people! You…” she gasped and started to cry.

Lotor, obeying a force unknown to him, hugged her, allowing her to hide her face on his chest. He stared into the darkness of the room, feeling his heart crumbling, torn apart. And with bitterness he has to admit to himself that her dream is even too true.

The new Emperor of the Galra Empire knew no shame. Until tonight. Everything he did, he did for the good, the common good. But will he really have to admit the thought that he was wrong? That somewhere he acted not quite worthy. He gently snuggled Allura to him, timidly running his fingers through his tangled hair.

“This is just a dream,” Lotor said, and his voice did not falter. “It's just a bad dream.”

Allura fell asleep in his arms, and he reclined for a long time next to her before leaving her bedroom. The dream that night did not come to the Emperor. 


End file.
